


it takes time

by bvssbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bit of dirty talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pain Kink, Spanking, alternative universe, taeyong's jus horny a lot, yukhei too actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvssbot/pseuds/bvssbot
Summary: taeyong wonders how yukhei imagines it. in what position does he think of taeyong? over his lap like a troublesome kid, or maybe lying down on his stomach, ass sticking up all for yukhei to abuse? how hard does yukhei hit, in his imagination?





	it takes time

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi. i'm here to water the yonghei tag. sorry for posting porn again but the permanent writer's block only allows me to write filth i guess? riley's fault for talking about taeyong being spanked, so like (casey frey voice) shout out... shout out
> 
> i'm sorry for the shitty title but i'm really bad at them. it takes time cause yukhei had to think on it. geddit? geddit?? i'm sorry

taeyong doesn’t really remember where the invasive thought came from. not because he doesn’t fantasize about yukhei — most nights they spend apart taeyong jerks himself off to sleep with thoughts of yukhei on his mind. there’s always plenty of scenarios to go around, it’s not a question of novelty. by the time his and yukhei’s lives intersect, taeyong knows himself well — knows his dislikes and likes, knows what turns him on and what _really_ turns him on, but it’s not to say yukhei and him have managed to try everything. they don’t take things slow by far, especially not when yukhei has proven that it’s not how he does things, by ending up with his mouth full of taeyong’s dick two hours into their second date. neither of them planned that.

there’s only that many times they can meet up to fuck between work, yukhei’s school and social life, however, and not each time is an opportunity to delve into a kink. exploring one another sexually is such a gradual process that neither of them can really hurry it up, though through talks and trying things out until they eventually get better at reading each other, they manage to not get bored by the twentieth time they fuck. it’s a personal achievement of sorts for taeyong, most of whose sex partners don’t stick around for that long, either by their own initiative or taeyong’s. not yukhei, though.

it’s only natural for him to be behind the birth of most scenarios inside taeyong’s head. every thought has a start, and more often than not taeyong is able to trace back to the beginning: yukhei is, undeniably, an exciting part of his life, and sometimes shit he says in passing stays in taeyong’s thoughts, mutating as if under radiation into something horny and filthy until taeyong blows up and has to share it. it’s simply how human brain works — taeyong has no business being blamed for imagining yukhei fucking him in public just because earlier yukhei made a joke about jerking him off in a pizza place.

with spanking, though, taeyong doesn’t know where it comes from. sure, yukhei touches his ass as much as the next guy you fool around with and sort-of-but-not-really date, and maybe he had slapped taeyong across the cheeks a couple of times mid-fucking, out of enthusiasm, — taeyong couldn’t say for sure when or how. his best guess is that it has something to do with yukhei’s hands, wandering and playful, all nice and soft from a hand cream he steals from taeyong on the regular. taeyong likes holding them, likes when yukhei puts them on his waist, and neck, and shoulders, and wherever else his heart desires — yukhei being a touchy person by nature and taeyong loving being touched as much as he does makes them a great fit. taeyong sure loves being hurt by those hands, too, and nobody would be able to tell if one of the times he’s imagined yukhei groping his ass evolved into yukhei giving it a good few slaps.

  


 

“spank you?” yukhei asks, eyes wide like a dog’s caught sneaking a treat, and slides his hands down taeyong’s sides. his palms are kind of clammy against the bare skin, and in any other occasion taeyong would think twice about letting him touch him, but sweat is barely a problem seeing where they’re headed.

taeyong hums, gently brushing a stray hair back behind yukhei’s ear and rolling his hips not so gently, to get his own toes to curl when the wet head of yukhei’s cock catches on a fold of his boxer briefs and pokes into his ass. it’s a spike of pleasure just enough to tease, both himself and yukhei, and it works wonders as taeyong feels the hold yukhei has on him tighten. so predictable.

taeyong bites on his bottom lip to hide an excited smile and carefully watches yukhei’s face for change, pawing at the base of his neck. “so?”

“i’m down,” yukhei grins and then inquires, his hands wandering up to taeyong’s chest, “when i fuck you or–?”

taeyong arches his back, aware of what a sight he is like that. yukhei is immediately affected by the responsiveness, licking his lips like taeyong is ice cream his mom promised him if he ate all his vegetables. it’s the only reason taeyong never jumps into it — having yukhei wait for it and building up the excitement is always too much fun.

“no,” taeyong says barely above a whisper and rolls his neck. yukhei’s fingers graze his nipples and relocate to his shoulders, caressing up and down every inch of skin like it’s yukhei’s last time with him. taeyong’s eyelids flutter close as he imagines those fingers digging into the flesh of his ass after hitting it a few times. “before. until my ass is all red, and then have you fuck me right after.”

yukhei pauses, wary, and his hands pause along with him like he needs them to think. taeyong almost whines, needy for pets. he has to grab yukhei by the wrists to make him continue. “won’t it hurt when i, you know…”

the curiosity in yukhei’s voice is so genuine taeyong can’t help but laugh at it, covering his mouth with the back of his hand and quizzically arching his eyebrows at yukhei. yukhei frowns in confusion but smiles along with him, leaning up to pull his hand away from his face and leave a quick wet kiss on taeyong’s cheek. taeyong lets him twine their fingers together, even though it’s cheesy.

“that’s the point,” he giggles and sits up a bit to land directly on yukhei’s dick, satisfied at the way yukhei fidgets in place, taeyong along with him, weightless against his strength. yukhei’s eyes haven’t left taeyong’s mouth for some time now, catching every word that leaves them. taeyong playfully sticks his tongue out. “i want it to really hurt.”

“oh,” yukhei mumbles smartly, mouth falling into a perfect _o_ as he wraps his mind around what taeyong gets at. “like when you asked me to, like, throw you around?”

taeyong nods and giggles again before leaning to kiss him a bit, slowly but with as much tongue as possible, until there’s spit in the corners of his lips.

yukhei responds as eager as ever, moaning into taeyong’s mouth and kissing back like taeyong likes him to. all of taeyong’s attention instantly gathers on the way yukhei’s tongue moves and how his arms wrap around him, cutting off any escape routes. it’s slow and so nice like that, just enjoying each other for a minute and exchanging hot breath instead of words.

taeyong doesn’t expect yukhei to start rutting upwards into his ass, too focused on kissing, and has yukhei swallow a small noise of surprise when yukhei’s dick slots perfectly between his asscheeks.

it’s usually about now taeyong loses his underwear, but something about the way yukhei has been sitting under him so obediently all this time that makes taeyong want to see if they can prolong it even further, until yukhei is so turned on he comes faster than usual. he’s going to get embarrassed then, putting twice as much work into making taeyong finish as well, and even if taeyong is too out of it to fully appreciate the blush on his cheeks, he sure can enjoy being broken apart by a big cock.

taeyong loves boys like yukhei fussing about him, and yukhei always does such a good job of taking care of him, like he’s paid for it.

it’s midway into the kiss when yukhei places his palm above one of taeyong’s buttcheeks and lands a coy slap on it, gripping into it right after like he does as he fucks into him. it’s so unexpected that taeyong gasps into the kiss and has to gather himself for a long second before he can say anything. it’s not that satisfying — it doesn’t land as it should, especially with underwear still on, and yukhei uses too little strength, but it stings anyway.

“like that?” yukhei asks him with a smile, catching his gaze. he looks vaguely proud with himself, and taeyong laughs again, winding arms around his neck and pressing close until his own dick is trapped between them.

“not really, baby,” he says, nipping on yukhei’s lips before leaning to kiss behind his ear, awfully endeared all of a sudden.

yukhei attempts another slap on the same cheek and taeyong almost whimpers, but it’s no good either, even though the pain makes taeyong’s dick twitch all the same. yukhei shoves a hand up the leg of taeyong’s underwear and pets the place he’s hit almost as an apology, fingers grazing against taeyong’s rim just lightly in the process. it’s end game after that.

“get inside me,” taeyong gets to whisper, before yukhei flips them over and almost tears his underwear off him.

  
  


taeyong doesn’t bring up his request the next time they fuck — when he finally gets to touch yukhei after five days of sexual starvation, getting off himself is pushed to be the last thing on taeyong’s mind by the burning urge somewhere deep under the skin to suck yukhei dry and have him marvel at the way his cum dirties taeyong’s face.

he doesn’t forget, however, and yukhei seems to remember it clearly too, seeing how at some point taeyong loses count of the times he’s had yukhei casually or not so touch his ass in public. taeyong is frank with himself and knows his ass isn’t even _that_ nice — certainly not as nice as ten’s, for example, or mark’s, or even yuta’s, despite how it’s hard as a rock from playing soccer for so long. yet yukhei still can’t keep his hands to himself like a horny teenager, and no matter how flattering it is to be felt up by someone you want to be felt up by, it’s the thought of yukhei _thinking_ about it that makes taeyong’s stomach and head all light and dick hard.

taeyong wonders how yukhei imagines it. in what position does he think of taeyong? over his lap like a troublesome kid, or maybe lying down on his stomach, ass sticking up all for yukhei to abuse? how hard does yukhei hit, in his imagination? yukhei is so strong, he could probably break taeyong in half if he applies too much strength. taeyong sometimes wants him to, when yukhei bends or squeezes him a tad harder than usual, too excited to fuck him to be careful. it leaves such pretty bruises too, ones taeyong can press the pads of his fingers on days after they’ve fucked, still sore.

as with most things, taeyong lets it brew before he decides to deal with it. it’s no rush anyhow, because even though the thought of yukhei spanking him has been for quite some time on taeyong’s mind, yukhei already encourages so many of taeyong’s kinks that it would be indecent and unfair of taeyong to complain.

besides, it gives yukhei time to consider if he’s into it, too, — though taeyong supposes he can only know for sure once they try it — and a chance to research how to do it properly. taeyong doesn’t doubt he would, because yukhei, for all his silliness and carelessness, is far from dumb. he doesn’t need to be told what to do, and taeyong might have been fooled by expectations people set for yukhei in the past, when him and taeyong were mere acquaintances, friend of a friend you don’t really know much about. there’s no room for taeyong to doubt his intelligence now, after being closer to yukhei than most people for months.

  
  


 

they’ve landed on the couch in taeyong’s living room in hurry to get hands on each other, horny and riled up from having to wait for so _long_ until it was appropriate to ditch their company and get into the car. their teeth clack one too many times in a careless kiss, and yukhei’s already got a hand down taeyong’s pants, jerking him off so sloppily that it’s not even satisfying. taeyong knows it’s to make him ache for it and wants to tell him off, but, pressed against the back of the couch in an uncomfortable position and forced to stop thinking, all he can do is whine pathetically and try to unbuckle yukhei’s belt with buttery fingers. he fails each time yukhei moves his hand around his dick, and grows annoyed at the discomfort and desperate to be filled up both at once.

 _“ah–_ hold on, yukhei,” he mumbles against yukhei’s temple, hyperaware of yukhei sucking on a spot on his neck until there’s a cute pink bruise there. “i want–”

“you’re so fucking hot,” yukhei tells him, voice muffled against his skin, and it shuts taeyong up so fast he almost swallows his tongue. “i’m gonna spank your little ass and then fuck you until you can’t walk.”

taeyong nods vigorously, grasping onto yukhei’s shoulders and eyes filling up with tears, overwhelmed. _fucking finally,_ he doesn’t say, mindlessly squirming in place out of excitement. yukhei draws back his hand and manhandles taeyong around and up like a toy until he’s bent over the armrest, head all woozy from being treated like a thing. when yukhei pulls his pants down along with underwear but doesn’t bother helping taeyong out of them, letting them bundle under his knees uncomfortably, it’s the sexiest he’s been in weeks.

“i looked up how to do it,” yukhei shares, smile in his voice as he gets out of his jacket and shirt by the sound of it. such a good boy. taeyong aches to praise him, but doesn’t even get to open his mouth.

he only has enough presence of mind to relax before the first hit lands, and it’s so perfect that the tears spill from his eyes down his cheeks. it’s so perfect that it’s too much without having time to prepare, but taeyong refuses to stop yukhei, turned on beyond imaginable from the negligence. then another hit comes, a bit too close to the side and so painful taeyong’s eyes shut close as he tries to bear it. he has to will himself to stay still for his own sake.

“good enough for you, hyung?” yukhei asks him, scrambling to push taeyong’s hoodie up his spine and out of the way. yukhei collects his hands no the small of his back, holding them in place as he hits him on the same spot again as the first time, successfully sending taeyong’s excitement shoot through the roof and all the way to the far moon.

“fuck!” taeyong screams, twitching all over and dripping from his dick onto the cold leather of his couch.

“yeah?” yukhei laughs abruptly, leaning forward as if to hear taeyong better. he squeezes the half he’s been hitting, and taeyong’s toes skid on the leather as he tries to avoid the touch — it’s too soon. there’s nowhere to go, however, with yukhei pressing him so close to the end of the couch that the upper half of taeyong’s body hangs off it, only suspended by the hold yukhei has on his wrists. “wanna tell me how good?”

taeyong does, really does, but his mouth isn’t working properly and all he can do is fall into another moan in response to yukhei landing a gentler slap on the other cheek. he stupidly forgets to take the next breath, heart beating so rapidly inside his chest as he waits for another hit that for a second he fully expects it to jump out of his chest.

there’s nothing for him to muffle the sound he makes with when yukhei’s palm meets his untouched cheek with the same velocity as the first hits but stingier. it’s the hardest hit yet, probably the most strength yukhei has ever applied to him, and taeyong jerks so hard yukhei almost loses his hold on him. he is immediately punished for that with another spank, almost on his asshole, and through the blood rushing in his ears taeyong can hear yukhei swearing behind him, like he’s affected as much as him. taeyong doesn’t have the time nor mind to wonder if he is, trying to press his hips into the couch to get friction against his dick and drooling onto his chin as he bears another two, three, four until it’s six rapid hits.

there is neither a moment to think about yukhei having taught himself just for taeyong, just for his pleasure and satisfaction. he’s lucky in all ways — the amount of care put into that would make him cry on a good day. and right now, fully at yukhei’s mercy, he wouldn’t even have the mental capacity to think of the implications.

taeyong isn’t prepared to have his wrists freed and falls forward when they are, balance lost. yukhei’s fast reflexes allow him to grab him by the hips just in time, but he pulls taeyong toward himself too far and the sensitive skin of his ass presses against the front of yukhei’s jeans painfully. it’s a sensation like no other — pure flaming discomfort. taeyong makes an ugly noise, desperately grasping the armrest to ground himself and arching his spine in attempt to avoid the hand yukhei touches him with. the other is dealing with his zipper — taeyong can’t see, but the picture in his imagination paints upon hearing the sound is too much.

“please fuck me,” taeyong lets out on the verge of taking a breath but unable when yukhei rubs the head of his dick on one of taeyong’s cheeks, spreading precome all over.

“hell yeah, i will. gonna fuck you so well,” yukhei murmurs, mercilessly squeezing the flesh and then disappearing from taeyong’s proximity the next second, as if he was never there. he lands a lazy slap on the inside of taeyong’s trembling thigh as he climbs off the couch. “wait here.”

“no- _oo,_ come back,” taeyong whines like a petulant child, missing the touch he dared to hate seconds before. it’s too late for taeyong to try stopping him — yukhei is already out of the room, knocking things down in the bathroom in his search for lube.

it’s suddenly cold without yukhei’s hands on him and taeyong shivers, but the absence gives him a moment to collect himself at least enough to make himself more comfortable. ass stinging and knees sore from standing on them for so long, there’s not much he can do except lean on the armrest with a bent arm to drool on and bite into later. he doesn’t bother getting out of clothes — doesn’t care enough to.

he avoids touching his dick as much as he wants to in fear of coming too fast, but he can’t help instinctively attempting to calm the burning skin of his ass by petting a careful palm over it. it only makes it worse, and he’s whining out of pain into the inside of his elbow by the time yukhei finally comes back, a bottle of lube popping open with a distinctive sound over the sound of his hurried steps. it’s cold as he pours it directly on taeyong’s hole and pushes it inside with a finger, his weight making the couch dip under them, and the difference between that sensation and the long lasting sting is so pleasant it makes taeyong keen like a bitch in heat.

“here we go,” yukhei says, leaning over him to kiss the tip of his ear wetly. taeyong bends an arm behind himself to grab the hair on the back of yukhei’s head, keeping him pressed close as yukhei quickly stretches him. “just hold on a sec.”

taeyong hums, biting on the inside of his bottom lip and patiently waiting for yukhei to finish. it doesn’t take long, with taeyong already loose from fucking earlier in the morning, and in a minute yukhei is pushing inside inch by inch, hands pulling taeyong’s red ass apart and lips mouthing on the side of his neck.

“shit,” taeyong shudders all over, cracking at the seams and feeling especially helpless under yukhei’s weight. trapped under him, trapped between pain and pleasure, and no way to escape.

“love having you like this,” yukhei says almost absentmindedly, pulling out and slapping him where it hurts the most once more, but not even half as strong as before. it can be barely considered sparing, because the second yukhei guides himself back inside taeyong, the thrust that goes after has taeyong praying for the integrity of body. he grips the hair on the back of yukhei’s head so tight his knuckles go white and desperately counts his blessings.

taking yukhei’s dick always feels a little bit like being split apart in the best way possible. it’s quite a stretch — taeyong’s hips simply aren’t wide enough for him to have space for all that cock, but there’s nothing better than when yukhei pulls out and taeyong can feel himself gape around thin air, hole red and glistening with lube.

it’s so filthy, and taeyong knows yukhei loves the sight as much as taeyong loves the feeling because yukhei can’t fool _him,_ they’re both fucking nasty. even now he draws back and out of taeyong’s hold to pull out and watch. his dick wetly grazes one of taeyong’s abused asscheeks as yukhei strategically places both of his hands on taeyong’s lower back to hold him in place, as if taeyong would ever dare to deny him the view. 

taeyong has to twist his torso just to take a better look at him, witness him all flushed and eyes dissecting, proud of the work he’s done on taeyong as if it’s his best yet. he looks so wild that taeyong is unable to keep a twisted smile off face, and it’s in that moment yukhei glances up, pitch black pupils dilating when their eyes meet. taeyong can only imagine how he sees him, but yukhei’s immediate reaction to get his dick back inside is pretty flattering to say the least.

yukhei leans over him, kissing taeyong on the lips so messily you’d think he hasn’t learned how to yet.

“you look so fuckin’ amazing,” he says with genuine wonder in his voice, pressing another kiss to the corner of taeyong’s mouth and then his cheek until he eventually reaches his earlobe and sucks around the piercing. taeyong pulls an arm behind himself to hold onto yukhei’s shoulders, discomfort be damned. “i’d fuck you every day if i could.”

“you can,” taeyong hums, eyes closing with relish to fully enjoy the sting in his ass and the way yukhei pampers him, his thrusts slow and deep, like he’s more distracted by leaving marks across the expanse of the back of taeyong’s neck than fucking him. wouldn’t be the first time — yukhei loves using his mouth as much as he loves using his dick, and that’s already a lot.

“every hour, then. until you beg me to stop,” yukhei mutters against the skin.

taeyong laughs weakly at the mere _horniness,_ nails clawing the leather of the couch when yukhei’s hips rub against his ass too hard and laugh turning hissy. “you’re– you’re overestimating yourself.”

“oh yeah?”

taeyong shouldn’t have said that — in a moment yukhei pulls out and flips him over as though on command, with such ease that taeyong gets dizzy for a long second. his eyes go unfocused as he helplessly loses his footing all over again.

“easy, tiger,” he giggles once his brain snaps into place, winding arms around yukhei’s neck and pressing his legs together just to have yukhei apply more strength to pull them apart.

“what, too much for you?” yukhei mocks him, getting cocky. taeyong sits up to bite at his chin in reprimand, but flops down and throws his head back with a moan when yukhei bottoms out as far as he can in the right moment.

keeping the sounds trapped inside his throat is impossible after that, with yukhei’s hands grabbing his ass so hard the red skin whitens out. he knows how to fuck taeyong well, doesn’t need to be taught how to fill taeyong’s vision with fresh tears. taeyong’s ass is numb by the point yukhei lets go of it in favor of wrapping his arms around and under taeyong’s chest, but the loss of feeling just makes taeyong leak harder from his dick. he’s enjoying every part of it.

yukhei plants his mouth near taeyong’s right collarbone peeking out of the loose neck of the hoodie and stays there, steadily fucking into him until the top of taeyong’s head almost starts hitting the side of the armrest. the change of pace and the position do a wonderful job of pushing taeyong closer to coming — it’s a steady rise, except yukhei doesn’t stop when they reach the top and taeyong comes with a choked up moan, untouched, and yukhei doesn’t stop when he finishes himself, fucking his own jizz back inside taeyong before it can leak out.

it feels vulgar — sounds vulgar too, even to taeyong’s deaf ears, but eventually the overstimulation becomes too much and yukhei pulls out with the last groan. he weakly slaps taeyong’s ass the last time then, making his soft dick twitch as he instinctively curls into himself.

mind turned off, taeyong doesn’t notice when yukhei disappears or when he comes back.

it feels a lot like nirvana, when yukhei fucks him that well — the familiar few minutes taeyong spends coming back to his senses after a good orgasm freely grow in size, nurtured by the aftershocks all over his body and, usually, the pain. taeyong lets the tiredness weight him down, every nerve finally burning to ashes so there’s nothing left, and his mind floats, so unusually void of thought.

it’s taeyong’s second favorite state of being, after morning slumber.

however much time passes, taeyong is robbed of another whine by yukhei gently manipulating him to clean him up with the wet wipes taeyong keeps on his coffee table. it’s hard to tell how much time passes from then until taeyong can start moving again — must be minutes, if not dozens of. his ass is hurting beyond anything he’s experienced but the pain is so rewarding that it’d make taeyong hard again if he wasn’t so spent physically.

he’s still forced to lean onto the armrest awkwardly as he sits up, just so his butt doesn’t touch the couch. he’s experienced enough to know he’ll have to sit like that for some time now. pain is only fun in restrained amounts.

“hey,” yukhei is right there before taeyong the next second, kneeling in front of the couch in all his naked glory. he brushes taeyong’s damp hair off his face with such carefulness that taeyong feels himself tear up again. “you okay? hyung?”

taeyong blinks away the tears before he can meet yukhei’s eyes and nods slightly, bottom lip jutting out on its own accord. yukhei pecks him on it, sneaking his arms under taeyong’s armpits to lay his head on taeyong’s shoulder and hug him cutely like it’s him who needs comforting. maybe it is — with yukhei taeyong still can’t tell. the thought makes him snort.

“good– i’m good,” taeyong reassures yukhei and glides a hand across his back for good measure, and it’s enough of a reaction for him to pick taeyong up by the thighs. taeyong only grunts softly before he’s carried to his bathroom for a well deserved shower.

 

 

 

it’s not until later does yukhei ask him, hand squished between his cheek and the free portion of taeyong’s pillow he’s made home. he looks like a baby like that, hair fluffy from the shower and in one of taeyong’s extra large t-shirts that are so big they manage to look loose on him too. the difference from the guy that was talking filth and spanking him until tears an hour ago is unbelievable, and even though it’s such a familiar transformation by now, not to mention sight, sappiness still fills taeyong up with bubbles on the inside. taeyong hasn’t found the remedy for the effect yukhei has on him yet.

“mhm, still hurts,” taeyong answers his question, brushing him thumb across yukhei’s cheekbone and blinking drowsily at him. yukhei took such good care of him, even helped him apply lotion, but taeyong doesn’t expect the sting to go away so soon. “thank you.”

yukhei blushes and scrunches his nose shyly. “don’t thank me,” he says, but lets himself be pulled into a tighter hug and intertwines their legs carefully. taeyong ignores his own soreness.

yukhei is so close now that it’s easy for taeyong to lean in and kiss him on the tip of the nose, and then the apple of his cheek. yukhei doesn’t let him go further than that and angles his face so their lips meet, kissing taeyong tamely.

“thank you,” taeyong mumbles into his mouth and sighs, “for indulging me. and taking care of me.”

yukhei pulls back, avoiding eye contact and giving taeyong a real hard time keeping a grin off his face. “that’d be ten thousand,” he tells taeyong’s collarbones.

taeyong snorts and brushes a hand through yukhei’s hair. it’s still kind of damp and the tangles are hard to split apart — taeyong finds yukhei’s hatred for using brushes adorable, but at least he started using conditioner taeyong buys for him. “just ten? can i pay in kisses?”

he laughs when yukhei pouts, sincerely considering the offer. “i don’t know,” yukhei says in all seriousness. “i think i need to call my lawyer.”

“mmh. who’d that be?”

yukhei gives him a playful look before pulling back to reach behind himself for his phone. taeyong drops his head back on the pillow and watches him tap around with amusement, patiently waiting for the joke to play out.

“hello? mark?” yukhei speaks into the phone, balancing it on his cheek in favor of tugging on taeyong’s earlobe. taeyong has to suppress a laugh behind his hand when yukhei winks at him, waiting for the response.

taeyong is so close he can hear mark’s muffled _oiii, what’s up dude?_ from the speaker. oh, _poor mark,_ taeyong thinks, sucking his lips inside his mouth not to burst out laughing too soon. by this point, he should have probably evolved to have some sort of defense mechanism from yukhei’s clownery but alas. maybe taeyong’s bound to die like that.

“yong hyung just asked me if he, uh,” yukhei pauses, failing to keep the smile off his face, “if he can pay me back in kisses instead of money. do you think i should say yes?”

there’s a short pause before the inevitable response comes. “eww, GROSS! did you call me for that? _dude!”_ disgust in mark’s voice as evident as it is funny, even though taeyong can’t help but feel a bit bad for him as he turns his head to cackle into the pillow. mark probably hears it anyway, judging by another vaguely disturbed sound he makes.

yukhei proudly beams at taeyong and grants mark a quick bye before haphazardly throwing his phone somewhere on the bed to invade taeyong’s personal space, shamelessly begging for more kisses in the usual fashion. taeyong lets him take all that there is to take.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/btsexhaver) and send a yonghei/markjae/yukren/any combo of markrenmin prompt to my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/buttholer)


End file.
